


The Package

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Drama, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series: The Adventures of Armando Langostini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-20
Updated: 1999-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser gets a Christmas presentThis story is a sequel toOh Tannenbaum.





	The Package

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Disclaimer:  Armando Langostini, Benton Fraser are property of Alliance.
    All other characters are mine.  No infringement of any copyrights is
    intended. This story is written for the private enjoyment of Due South
    fans and not for monetary profit.  Permission to use this story for profit
    is not given. 
    
    Rated: G
    
    The Package
    
    Benton Fraser stopped at the reception desk of the Canadian Consulate
    office in Chicago.  There was a package with waiting for him.  The return
    address was a post office box in Las Vegas, Nevada.  He knew whom it
    had to be from but was surprised anyway.  
    
    "I wonder what this is," he said to Diefenbaker, his wolf.  "Cassandra
    usually sends me a card but this is completely unexpected. 
    
    He found a knife in the desk drawer and sliced open the reinforced packing
    tape that surrounded the box.  Inside he found a tissue wrapped package
    and a large white envelope.  He pulled out the package and carefully
    removed the tissue.  Inside were a stocking cap, a scarf and a pair of
    mittens, all apparently made of the same soft, fluffy fiber.  He held
    them to his nose and inhaled deeply.  They carried the scent of eucalyptus
    and something else.  It was familiar but slightly masked by the other
    scent.  He sniffed it again but still couldn't identify it. 
    
    He wondered if he were coming down with a cold.  Usually his sense of
    smell was much more acute.  He put the knitted articles down on the desk
    and picked up the envelope.  It was addressed to Diefenbaker and it said
    it was from "Benny, Ray & Almak." He opened the envelope and removed
    a piece of cardboard which had a tatted snowflake ornament taped to it.
    There was a piece of paper in the envelope and a photograph as well.
    He unfolded it and saw a letter, generated on a computer, most likely,
    and printed on paper with a border of green holly and red berries.  He
    read: 
    
    "Dear Benton,
    I'll bet you were wondering what I was doing with all that fur you've
    been sending me.  Here's your answer.  I spun it with Almak's fur and
    some fiber from Daisey, my oldest llama.  The resultant yarn went into
    this outfit for you.  The combination of wolf/dog/llama fiber should
    keep you toasty warm all through the cold wet Chicago winter. 
    
    The ornament is also dog fur, donated by Ray & Benny, my two Pembrooke
    Welsh Corgis and Almak.  I thought Dief might like an ornament though
    the thought of knitting him a tam-o-shanter did cross my mind.  :-) 
    
    I hope you are doing well.  I feel like I'm finally adjusting to my new
    life in Las Vegas.  Recently, I met a man who has been spending considerable
    time with me.  He's a good man; kind, gentle and fun loving.  He makes
    me think that perhaps there is some happiness to be had in this world.
    I think you two would like each other.  In some ways he reminds me of
    you.  Of course, he doesn't have your polite, Canadian charm.  And he
    his ears don't turn red when I flirt with him like yours always did.
    But he does have his own style of charm. 
    
    I wish you well.  May you be blessed with health and happiness.  
    
    Blessed be,
    
    Cass"
    
    Benton refolded the letter and placed it carefully inside the envelope.
    The picture showed a smiling woman with auburn hair sitting in an Adirondack
    chair on a wood deck.  A house provided the background.  There were two
    short-legged dogs on her lap and a large sled-type dog lying at her feet.
    
    He turned it over to read the caption:
    Hanging out at home.  Labor day, 1997.
    Cass
    (l-r) Benny & Ray
    Almak
    
    He smiled as he placed the photo back in the envelope with the letter.
    His thoughts of the former neighbor were interrupted by Diefenbaker.
    
    Dief had both front paws on the desk.  He barked once and grabbed a mitten
    in his teeth.  Before Benton could react he saw the wolf running down
    the hallway.  Benton immediately gave chase. 
    
    "Diefenbaker, bring that back here right now.  That's mine and it's not
    a tam-o-shanter..." 
    
    The End.
    
    


End file.
